Fistrick (Horizons)
Fistrick is the boss of his own gang who smuggles alien technology to either advance his gang or to obtain more workout equipment. Appearance Fistrick has an orange mohawk with black and white paint around his face. He is muscular and wears a black sleeveless shirt with a skull on it. He has purple tattoos all over his body and wears arm braces, leg braces, wrist bands, knee pads, orange pants, and silver shoes with black spikes on them. Personality Fistrick tends to call everyone a bro and sometimes puts the word 'bro" into other words. He is also very conscious about his diet and exercising habits. As such, he hates junk food. History Fistrick is a small time crime lord and arms dealer operating out of Merridale. He operates by stealing alien technology and selling it to the highest bidder. Throughout a few occasions during Ethan's time as a hero he has ran into Fistrick and his gang and has been able to defeat them with ease. That is until Everyone's Story, where Fistrick and his gang managed to get away from Ethan and Maria after he stole a bunch of alien tech from a SACT storage center. Once Nikki as Firefly managed to find their hideout, she called Team G.L.E.E. and raided their base before Fistrick's buyer could arrive. While Corvo and Hoodlum tried to fend them off, Fistrick equipped himself with his Class 12 Armored Mecha Suit to finish them until Kraab and Sixsix arrived. Thanks to most of the weapons being destroyed, Kraab and Sixsix turned against Fistrick and he was forced to team up with Ethan and Nikki to defeat them. This lead to Fistrick's arrest and is currently being held at the Secret Alien Containment Team. Powers and Abilities Fistrick claims that his business is reverse-engineering, mass-producing and selling alien technology. From this, it can be determined that he possesses a degree of above average intelligence. On top of that, he's shown to possess leadership skills which relies on intimidation rather than charisma or charm. Fistrick has above average strength, as he was able to punch a punching bag off of its chain and across a room and is able to compete in direct combat against certain types of aliens. Fistrick has some degree of durability, as he was able to recover quickly after being thrown out of his base by Kraab. However it took a thump on the head by Omni-Splicer Four Arms to knock him out. Fistrick is also a skilled animal trainer. Equipment In Everyone's Story, Fistrick utilized a large Mechadroid-powered exo-suit which was shown to fire a large arsenal of missiles and laser weapons. It can also create an energy shield with was able to withstand Ghoulseye's attack. Fistrick wears electric insulated boots, which provides him protection against electric-based attacks. Fistrick also carries powerful blasters to fight as seen in ''He's Everything You Want'', and ''Back to Our Horizons''. Weaknesses Since Fistrick is a mere human, he is susceptible with most human weaknesses and is at a major risk when going against a powerful opponent. Appearances *''He's Everything You Want'' (first appearance, cameo) *''Back to Our Horizons'' (cameo) *''Everyone's Story'' Trivia *Fistrick resembles Bane from DC's Batman due to his powers and his face paint. *Fistrick and Terence share the same skull symbol, implying they like the same band. *It took until Season 2 for Fistrick to obtain an official design and to have a full episode to himself. Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Villains Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Human Males